My name is NOT Sonic the Hedgehog
by ladyzaphira
Summary: A person's character is shape through time. It can point to one or the other direction, depending on your experiences, unforeseen events and, in particular, the choices you make. Everything in an eternal cause-effect relationship. Scourge didin't wrong when he said that all that was needed for Sonic was just one, BAD, day to become like him ... or almost?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, there are evenings at the bar where time seems never to pass.

Once there were evenings at THAT bar where time seemed to never pass, and those who was there it seemed all the same.  
One after the other, young or old that they were, with their heads lowered and a glass of liquor in their hands.  
Anyone who passed was the same at the one who had preceded it.

It was exactly what Fiona was doing in that place.  
Because it was a bit out of the streets and anyone who came in there seemed to lose his identity, becoming a little pinacap, without face or past, for just one night.

The "Eat of sins" was the perfect place to take refuge when you were caught in certain ... business.  
The owner, a blue cat with white spots, short albino hair and amber eyes, such "Judy", a quiet girl, but above all a girl who mind her own business, without interested in those, lawful or shady, of his customers.  
Sure, most of the time, many of them simply sought shelter for a while, in the company of a good glass of whiskey and maybe a billiard companion.  
A few chats, no questions.

That was fine by Fiona, in fact she liked to be there to see the worst of the worst of New Motropolis to pass as if they were ordinary people and then go back to the hole they had come from.

Always all the same, always indistinguishable, always looking for the usual fucking glass of whiskey and the usual billiard game, until ...  
... Until one night came HIM.

"Hi honey, how are you?"

Fiona saw Judy to stretch her lips, marked by the usual dark purple lipstick, in a mischievous smile in front of the newcomer.  
He smiled, approaching at the counter with nonchalant, holding his hands in the pockets of the jacket.

"Oh, do you really care about it?"  
"If you have a Ten Ring bank note in the wallet, why not?" the hostess replied, shrugging, as she finished wiping one of the glasses she had just rinsed in the sink "I never remember seeing you here, what do you want?"  
"What all those who come here want, I suppose," replied the other, looking around "A glass of something strong and, perhaps, a good company"  
The cat looked him, from head to toe, winking.  
"Well, judging of your good looking, I guess you won't have a hard time finding both of it ..."

That evening seemed more smoky than usual to Fiona, but besides, it did not serve a clear atmosphere to agree with Judy's words.  
She was right, man! She was so right!

So much so that for the first time the red fox decided to stop counting all the other anonymous guys in the local just to concentrate on him.

"He" was a specimen of a hedgehog.  
Strange, fascinating ...  
... different.

A hedgehog whose figure showed slender and sinuous, even too much for the species who he belonged to say the truth.  
He should not have been more than twenty years old, and he was damn sexy, leaning as he was against the bar counter with a slightly bent leg, while playing with his fingers.  
He had the fur of an unusual, beautiful, color blue with his quills facing down.

"... So what do you want me to give you, darling?"

The skin not covered by the cobalt hair was smooth and light pink, without obvious imperfections on the belly, chest and face.

"Do you think I would claim too much if I asked you to make me a Knockout?"

He was wearing a black jacket, completely unbuttoned, long up to half the legs.  
No pants, however, the right leg was wrapped in something that looked like a kind of wrapper, or orthopetic brace, black that covered it from the ankle to just above the knee.

The cat thought about it for a few moments "Uhm, it's not a kind of drink that people often ask me" she had to admit, "Do you like mint?"

"Oh yeah, I like mint"  
"Maybe I can get something, but it will cost you that famous banknote of ten rings ..."  
The blue hedgehog chuckled, shrugging, and Fiona felt that laughter to shake her in the deeps, like a shiver along her back.  
"Money is no longer a problem for me since I was twelve" he revealed, leaning on the counter the ten and making them slip on the wood up to the bartender's hand.  
Then, when he received her glass, the blue hedgehog went to the first of the four billiards tables in the room that he saw.

"Are you sorry if I join for the next round?" he asked the three guys who had already occupied it, taking one of the remaining stick.

The three interviewees had nothing to complain about, especially the two females.  
The first was an orange badger, with dark brown stripes like the long hair, and lively fuchsia eyes; the second was a pretty, small, iguana with light green skin, small yellow horns, and orange eyes.  
The iguana blinked, winking at the newcomer "Oh no, nothing at all! We just started "  
"Yeah, and actually we needed just a fourth player isn't it? Roy? " the badger added, looking at the male, who belonged to his own species, but had the dark red fur with black stripes and blue eyes.

Roy shrugged, pointing to the fact that it was neither hot nor cold.

Fiona watched the blue hedgehog throughout the game, unable to close her eyes even once, until the closing time came.  
It was then that she and the mysterious hedgehog crossed their look for the first time, when she was about to stand up from her table.  
Fiona blinked, fascinated.

He had green eyes, but not a green one, but a green so intense and brilliant, even in the dim-light of the room, to remember her a couple of emeralds.

He smiled at her for a moment, ending what was left of his drink without saying a word, after which he turned his heels and left.

She saw he again, the next night, which was smoky and monotonous as the previous one, except for his presence.

Fiona got used even too fast to see him in the "Eating sins".  
He came, took his drink, always the same Knockout with fresh mint leaves and ice, and then went to play billiards.  
Always at the same table, though with different people.  
Whenever she saw him coming in from the door, more or less at about 21:30 night, the red fox felt like a mixture of anxiety and excitement running under her skin like powerful waves ...

She was dying to talk to him, to know his name.

It was at the fifth visit that Fiona had the daring to approach him while he was preparing to stretch out the usual ten rings banknote.  
The fox did wave her vaporous tail with elegance, moving the hips towards him .

Before Judy could take the money of his new, charming, customer, Fiona touched his hand.  
"Leave it ..." the fox began, staring her blue look in that emerald of the hedgehog "... I offer"

He offered a half smile, folding his money into one of jacket pocket.

"Oh, as you wish, dear" Judy said indifferently, then turned to the hedgehog "Always the usual?"  
"Yes, but you should ask first the lady" he replied, twisting his fingers under his chin with a grin, without interrupting the visual contact with the fox.  
"What do you get, miss ...?"  
"Fiona," she said, passing her tongue over the lips, "A tequila," then told the cat.

Judy nodded, taking a moment to go to do the drinks.

"It's the first time that a woman offers me a drink" he began after a few moments of silence "Although I was beginning to wonder when would you have felt quite confiden to come to talk me"  
Fiona turned to him, buckling an eyebrow "Oh, really?"  
"Please, did you really think that I didin't notice the hot glances you launched to me these evenings, convinced that I didin't see you?" he smiled, enigmatic "You underestimated me, I could almost feel your pretty eyes pierced my back"  
"Well, if you had already noticed my "glances "..." Fiona replied, caressing the edge of the counter with her fingertips "Why did not YOU cometo ME first, Mr ...?"

"Blues" the porcupine finally revealed , grasping the fake crystal glass from Judy.

"Blues ..." the fox repeated, thoughtful.

"I usually prefer girls to come to me"  
"Oh yeah? Why I have not ever seen you here?"  
"Actually, I've just come to town recently, I still have to settle down"  
"Where are you came from?"  
"Christmas Island"

Blues drank a sip of his Knockout, while the cat gave Fiona her tequila.  
"Oh, that explains why I've never seen you, otherwise ..." Fiona brushed the edge of the glass with her lips "... I would have reminded someone like you"  
Blues grinned "So is it really an attempt to pick up me, this of yours?"  
"Well, yes and no," the girl said "More than anything, I'm wondering what a guy like you do to a place like this, are you sure do not be in the wrong place?"

"You're doing a lot of questions, Fiona" Blues replied slowly, wrinkling the forehead "How do I know that isn't YOU the one out of place? As far as I know you could also be a undercover cop"  
"Do I really look like a cop? You understimate me ... " the fox chirped, using the same words used by Blues just before.

The blue hedgehog rested his empty glass on the counter, smacking his tongue.

"I don't know, tell me ..."

They remained silent for several moments, studying each other.  
"Do you want play with m?" Blues asked at the end, hinting with his head the usual billiard table.

Fiona smiled "Sure, why not?"

...

 **Hello guys!** **  
** **I'm Italian and this is my first fanfict written in English, and ... well, my English sucks so please be kind to me ok? And maybe help me improve it if you want ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Blues had returned to the base about half an hour ago.

He had a shower, and then he went down to the kitchens for a "snack", and was still there that he was at that moment.  
Sitting in a far corner of the large metal shelf, far from stoves, washbasins, and any other area where, with his presence, he could have hindered the work of numerous active robot chefs.  
The hedgehog tickled the chopsticks to each other, before preparing another balm of the ramem he was consuming with peace of mind.

It was the second bowl, abundant.

Suddenly the door of the kitchen was bent open, with such violence as sending the door to slam against the wall.  
A familiar, human shape with a ovoid form proceeded, advancing curved with a dragged gait, mumbling curses and other unpleasant expressions on the so definite Elite guard of the Acorn kingdom.

Blues glanced at him, just looking up from the pot.

Dr. Ivo Robotnik, most notorious as Dr. Eggman because of his particular physical conformation, wasn't very well, indeed he seemed rather pitiful, not to mention the state of his clothing.  
His inseparable red engine jacket was spotted, half burned and torn in multiple points, as did the long black pants.  
Last, but not least, one of his thick brown mustaches still leaped up a few lines of smoke.  
The scientist continued to walk, rubbing his feet along the floor and holding his arms down to the sides.  
He didn't even notice the presence of Blues until he practically passed before him, loudly ordering the first chef robot who came to him to bring him a slice of cake.

A chocolate one!

"... And what the hell are YOU doing here?!" the human slumped, slamming both hands on the table.

"Uhm, the last time I checked this was also MY base," the blue Hedgehog said with sarcastic carelessness "You're looking great, anyway, are you accidentally jumped in the air together with the combat robot in turn? "

"As usual" he wanted to add, but he closed his mouth in time.

"Save me the sarcasm, rodent!" the doctor hissed, rubbing his temples wearily.

"One of your mustache is going to fire" Blues pointed at the other, pointing with the chopsticks.

"I KNOW THAT!" Eggman snapped, through his tongue on two fingers and using them to extinguish the principle of fire on the whisper "How long have you been back?"

"Bah, maybe half an hour, you know I don't bring watches"  
"I'm surprised you didn't ask for a Chili-Dogs pan"  
"It looks like your chefs are set with the Japanese today, but I don't complain ..."

There was a brief moment of silence, that kind of silence that generally precedes a reflection.

"Wanna know something, doc?" The blue porcupine began "After all this time, I really thought that have me out of your way would help your global conquest plans ..." he continued quietly, sipping Ramem's broth directly from the bowl, holding it With both hands "And instead … I honestly don't know if I feel relieved or OFFENDED"

"It seemed to me to have asked you to save sarcasm" the scientist grumbled.

"And I promised you I would NEVER lying to you again" Blues said posing the plate on the table, before sighing "What went wrong this time?"

Eggman hesitated a moment before answering, his whispered mustache almost being a real physical manifestation of his defeat and bitterness.

"... Nicole" the doctor finally admitted, waving his mouth as a robot put the famous cake under his nose "It seems she has found the way to get into my robot system, bypassing all the protections"

"A big deal ..."

"Don't tell me!" the other replied, stabbing his sweet (and the only, at the time) consolation with the fork.

By now, Blues lived side by side with Robotnik for quite some time to know that every time he suffered a defeat, what would happen, if not always, VERY often, the man found comfort in food, especially sweets, perhaps accompanied by a half glass of Rum.

Then he complained of his weight, bah ...

At least Blues had good reasons to abound in meals, reasons that included the hyper-accelerated metabolism typical of sprinters like him and, in that particular case, the fast of the previous day.

"Stupid cluster of self-conscious data" the doctor ended up cursing, grunting.

"Ivo, did you ever stop to think that if the universe really wanted you to the top of the world, at this time you would already have won it, did you?"  
There was no ironic or sarcastic tone in the porcupine's voice this time.

Only pure and simple ascertainment, which for the doctor was even worse!

"It's been a while now ..."

"Think of your affairs, while I think of my own!" the scientist abruptly cut, pointing his fork against the other as a warning sign "It was only a mere controversy, nothing more"

So the hedgehog made the shrugs "As you wish"

Again silence.

"... What about your mission?" Eggman began, after having rested enough his nerves to inquire.

"I can said that I combined the usefulness to the delightful," Blues said vague.

"How much did they pay you?"  
"Round digit, I handed her in one piece, it's a rare event"  
"Fiona the Fox?"  
"Yeah"  
"And the Destructix?"  
"Maybe I can get to an agreement, otherwise … well, only they would lose out"  
"You put more time than usual"  
"I had to move with caution, Fiona is a nasty suspicious bitch" the blue hedgehog explained, ending what was left of the broth "But it was worth it, Zonic didn't even threaten to bump me in his prison this time ..."

Eggman, on the other hand, had already finished his cake, then taking the half-glass of Rum ...

"You must have become a perfect liar if you have been able to fool an intriguing mercenary like Fiona the Fox ..." Robotnik commented "... Specially in your particular condition "

" It was all a matter of charm, I suppose" Blues said, clearly ignoring Eggman's last phrase " "Do you know where I can find Cream?" He then asked changing the topic before the other could replicate "I haven't crossed her since I came back"

"Ah yes, I think I've seen her in the simulation room"

"Is she still angry with me?"

"She didn't seem angry, just WORRIED, and I doubt she will stop it until you allow her to come in … mission, with you" Robotnik snorted, while sipping his drink.

"Tsk, more time it takes, and more she thinks she has to baby-sit me when instead I should be taking care of her ..." Blues muttered between he and himself.

The porcupine gave a frustrated sigh and lowered his head slightly to the table, beginning to massage his temples.

At one point he put a hand between the squills, scraping toward the center where they were thicker, to get out of it a kind of small polished metal pillbox.  
He opened it, revealing two compartments inside, one containing three light blue pills the other two red ones.  
He took one of the red ones, and with his other hand he filled a glass of water.

Eggman stared at him silently all the time, seemingly impassive, and only when he saw him swallow the pill decided to resume the word "How long has it been since the last dose?" He asked gravely, letting his arms rest on the table.

Blues hesitated for a moment, thinking to lie to him, but in the end he gave up.

"Six days"  
"Red or Blue?"  
"... Red"

"Damn Chaos, Blues!" the doctor hissed, pinching the gap between his eyes "Now we should check your level of Chaos energy as well as the lithium level in the blood, to make sure it's not INSTALLABLE"  
"Do I seem unstable to you?" Blues hissed, shaking his hand close to his face "I'm fine, really Ivo"  
"After, Blues, in my lab," the scientist said unmoved, crossing his arms over his chest.

The other sighed defeated, standing up "Yeah, yeah as you wish Doc ..."

"..."

"I go to the simulation room to see how Cream is …"

The simulation room was a gigantic, circular, room, cut to flat angle, apparently empty with floor, ceiling and shiny metal walls.  
Through a vocal recognition program, those who came in could order the room to recreate whatever it wanted, in the form of SOLID holograms studied in the smallest details by the artificial intelligence.

It could recreate environments, people, even ...  
... opponents!

Cream the Rabbit moved frantically from side to side in environment created by the room in that moment, a real combat arena, turning her wooden Tonfa with speed and craftiness.

She slammed the fist of a hooded dark figure, grabbed it by a wrist and, pulling it toward him, hit it several times with the long part of the Tonfa before kicking it off.  
Not bad for a young, aged 15-year-old little bunny.  
She had cream-colored fur, thick wavy brown hair, almost reddish, long to the seat, as were his own ears, held downward, and burning hazel eyes.

She wore a black mono-top sleeve under a dark orange short jacket, short black shorts coupled with a thick dark brown waistband, fingerless long gloves to the elbow, wrapped around the waistband wrists of the same color, and finally medium-heeled boots -Largo.

The virtual opponent vanished into nothing even before touching the ground.

The girl turned and pulled the second Tonfa out of her belt behind her back and twisted them both so that the rods would rest on her forearms, after which she stretched his arms along her hips in the guard position, ready to face the next opponent.  
A second figure, identical to all the others she had already faced, was already attacking her when the whole system went out.  
The holographic environment vanished, as did the figures, leaving room for an empty room whose metal walls reflected the white neon lights.

"What the hell ...?"

"How long have you been locked here?" Blues' voice came behind the bunny.

She turned shaken, her mouth shut and her forehead frowned in a clear expression of disappointment for having been interrupted.

"Oh, you're back!" She said, taking a breath.

The bunny tucked the Tonfa into his belt, crossing them back behind her back, and ran an arm along the dripping forehead of sweat for the effort.

"Apparently"

"Two hours" answered Cream, bending her head first from side to side, creasing just the vertebrae of her neck.

"Two hours" Replied the other, pretending to be surprised, but failed because of the ironic smirk that appeared on his muzzle.

So also the rabbit smiled amused "Please, you got used me to the heaviest rhythms"

"That's true"  
"How long have you been here to watch me?"  
"I don't know, two or three minutes maybe?"  
"How did it go with that woman, the fox you looking for?"

"I'm afraid we won't see her for ... well, I really don't know" Blues smiled ironically "Zonic and his wretched hands are taken her away in their great dimensional prison"

"You put it a bit ..."  
"I took my time, I admit it"

Cream nodded, then patted a strange look between the suspect and the worried.

"You ... you did NOT DO anything* with her, didn't you?"

Blues spun the forehead "Why this question?"

"Well, here's ... Shadow came to look for you," she revealed, shaking a haircut over her eyes.

The blue hedgehog raised both eyebrows in a surprise expression "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you missed him for a puff in fact"

"Oh really? What did the "James Bond of the poors" come to do her?"

"He asked me to tell you to meet him tomorrow, here, in the base and ... oh yeah! He also told me to tell you, his textual words: "Tell your mentor to get a fucking cell phone!" with some other not-very-nice words that I would prefer not to repeat"  
"Sure, typical of the faker ..."  
"You know, I think you should talk to him," Cream said, putting his hands on his hips and casting a glance at him, almost maternal in spite of his age, his scary "sensei"

A kind of look that for a brief, painful, moment remembers to Blues that what Sally Acorn was usually used to launch him, and with her it wasn't difficult to remember all the others.

All dead, for almost four years now.

"... I thought Shadow had made things clear, just a week ago" Blues replied atone, shaking his head slowly in the hope of getting rid of the flow of memories where he was suddenly drowning.

It was only a moment when he felt his energy Chaos tremble and sizzle, unstable.

Perhaps Eggman didn't have all the wrongs wanting to control him, considering his current status.

"Maybe he wanted to apologize ..." the bunny brought back him to reality, unable to hide a hopeful note in her voice.

Cream had always liked the G.U.N's agent, and in her heart she hoped to see him and Blues together in a stable way, planting it once and for all with those constant "pulls and springs" that had been going on for two years.

"You should have a break," the other interrupted her, and suddenly changed the subject "We'll discuss my situation with Shadow later, okay?"

Cream opened her mouth to replicate "But ..."

"Oh, sorry for the intrusion" an electronic voice suddenly intimidated behind them.

The two mobians turned in his direction discovering the presence of one of the two small, as well as self-conscious, robot assistants of Dr. Eggman.

Orbot.

"Orbot , it is you!" Cream cried, smiling.

"Master Cream" the scarlet robot greeted with spherical lines, with a polite nodded, before turning directly to Blues "Master Blues, Dr. Eggman requires your presence in the lab … for the control"  
"I see the doctor hasn't lost time" Blues said uncolored, twisting his mouth.

Cream looked restless at him "Is everything all right?"

"It's all right, QuickJumper, just routine checks" the porcupine grinned with a wink, before starting Orbot "See you later, ok?"

…

*She means sex.


	3. Chapter 3

His race had ended up bringing him to the ruins of the Master Emerald's temple, without he having the slightest idea of why.

 _Eggman gave a sigh of relief to the results of the analysis he had just conducted on Blues._

 _Lithium levels were normal, just as it was the hedgehog's energy ..._

 _"It sounds all normal" the scientist commented, stroking a mustache._

 _"I told you, I'm fine" the blue hedgehog replied, wrinkling his black jacket with a banged banging "I'm not gonna snap, if that's what you're thinking"_

 _"Considering how is over the LAST TIME, you can't blame me"_

Yeah, he realy couldn't blame him.

That's why he had bitten his tongue and had come out to make a run, to stretch his nerves, without thinking where his footsteps would have led him.

He had caused an unconscious Chaos Control to end over there, on the floating island of Angel Island.

There could be no other sensible explanation.

Blues went up the short stone staircase, reaching the top of the main temple until he was in front of the giant gem with the huge and arcane powers.

"All right, I'm here" Blues said, feeling a bit stupid to talk to what, however powerful, was still an inanimate object "The problem is: why ?!" he asked, both to the jewel and to himself, Impatiently rubbing the sole of the shoe on the floor.

He had his hands in his pocket and looked around with detached disinterest.

Well, if Knuckles was there, he would probably have been able to interpret the message (if there was one) that the Master Emerald seemed to want to give him with that strange blink.

He wasn't an expert, but by the way he even remembered the Master Emerald usually did not blink as a broken traffic light for no reason.

"If Knuckles had been here, there would not even be any need of my presence" the hedgehog commented sighing.

The guard was the echidna, not him ...

... He was just his bad copy that had been trying to be a decent replacement in recent years, without succeeding.

"You have been silent for almost four years dude, why the hell do you show up just now?" he asked sarcastically at the gem.

Not that he expected an answer, obviously, it would have been too easy, too ...

"SONIC !" a woman's voice suddenly exclaimed.

... easy?!

Blues jumped, instinctively raising the quills in surprise.

He looked around but saw no one, which made him even more nervous, especially considering that the voice he had heard was disturbingly familiar to him.

Then he looked towards the Emerald Master and saw them, all three.

Surrounded by a faint golden light, there were images of his two best friends and his former girlfriend dead.

Equal to the day when he had lost them.

It was such a disarming sight to make him gasp for a few moments, too upset to do or say anything.

… Wait up! So it was Sally who called him ?!

"But ... you, h-how ...?" Blues mumbled, closing his eyelids and shaking his head slowly.

He took a few seconds of reflection, trying to give that situation a logical basis.

Ok, he had to be dreaming, that's it!

Or maybe he was awake, but prey to some hallucination from his unstable mind, it would not be the first time either.

Now he would have opened his eyes and ...

... and the three ghosts were STILL there!

Then the shock was replaced by anger.

"Okay, who the hell are you ?!" he asked, with only apparent calm because he could already feel the Chaos energy in his body to focus on his hands in form of small warning electric shocks.

The three apparitions in front of him exchanged a look, apparently confused and worried by his reaction.

"What does it mean: Who are you?" Replied the image of Knuckles, frowning.

Chaos, he even had the same voice, what the ...?

"Exactly what it means," Blues hissed, bending and flexing his fingers slowly to keep the energy flowing in them "WHO. ARE. YOU?"

At that point it was "Tails" talking.

"Sonic, it's us," the kitsune said, and he looked so damned, sincerely, perplexed.

"That's not my name" hissed the blue hedgehog grinding his teeth.

"Why are you saying this, Sonic?" The image of Sally intervened "It is us! Knuckles, Tails and Sally, remember?!"

"Knuckles, Tails and Sally are dead, along with my parents" replied Blues flat, cold as a sheet of ice "I SAW them die, in front of my EYES, and if you don't want to do the same end I recommend you to go back to the hell hole which you came out of!"

The three looked at each other again, fearful.

"We need you" tried to explain the two-tailed fox, with nodding in the other two.

"Bullshit !" Blues hissed.

"Don't let the pain and anger speak for you" a new presence murmured suddenly.

That voice was different, and Blues turned slowly in his direction.

"Who …? TIKAL?! "he finally exclaimed, so surprised to take two steps back.

A light orange-colored echidna, with blue eyes and a sweet expression appeared, sitting on top of the Emerald Master with her legs crossed and hands resting on her lap.

"Hello Sonic" politely greeted the ancient guardian of the Emerald, also wrapped in the same aurea that surrounding the three ghosts, or what the hell they were "Or maybe you prefer I call you … Blues? Does it make you feel more comfortable?"

"I would be grateful, yeah" he hissed, questioning his eyes in two emerald, suspicious breaches "Just as I would be grateful if you could tell me what's going on … wait! Are you ... are you the one who attracted me here?" he realized suddenly, annoyed " What the hell does this mean? Who are these three ?!"

Blues pointed his finger at the nominees, barely holding back the urge to destroy the entire temple with an apocalyptic Chaos Blast.

There was a brief moment of silence, in which the expression of the echidna was veiled by profound sadness.

"You know very well who they are, Blues" she murmured cautiously.

"No, I don't know! Because they are not what they seem! THEY CAN'T BE!"

"Maybe, but if you don't help them now, they will stop existing"

Blues's muzzle stopped in a skeptical grimace.

"If you refuse to help them the fabric of this reality will collapse on itself, bringing the total annihilation" Tikal explained with a grave expression.

"What you say doesno't have the slightest sense, you know it?"

"It must not have it for YOU, Sonic"

Blues' quills vibrated menacingly.

"I told you to NOT to use that name" he said slowly, clenching his fists in a silent threat.

"Sorry," Tikal sighed, raising an open palm "But you need to understand"

"I haven't been able to help them in the past Tikal, what exactly makes you believe I'm will NOW?!" Blues snarled.

"It doesn't be me to believe it"

"Oh, really?"

"These are Chaos drawings, and they are inscrutable, even for us guardians"

"Where the hell was your God when they died!? UH?!" the blue hedgehog exploded and Tikal could see, even for a moment, a crimson red hue, contaminating the green of his eyes.

The temple was enveloped in silence.

"... It's your chance to redeem Blues" murmured the former guardian after a while, with a melancholy sweetness "The first and only"

"There is no redemption for me, not anymore" the other whispered, calmer.

"Maybe, but would you really be willing to give up this possibility?" Tikal asked, before disappearing as she had arrived.

Blues looked closely at his old comrades of adventures, one by one, while the latter returned the look in a mixture of fear and hope.

Finally the porcupine lowered his head, sighing resignedly.

"Good" he said "I will come with you, whoever you are"

Bad that would have gone, he would have only to deal with the murderous rage of Cream and Eggman to be gone without saying them anything, not that he had not already done it sometimes in the past, and maybe ...

... Maybe, even with that of Shadow.

These were his last thoughts before both he and the three ghosts were enveloped by the bright and silent explosion of Chaos Control.

...

Hi everyone!  
It's a long time since I've shown up, right?  
Sorry for the wait (and the bad English) but here's the third chapter !


	4. Chapter 4

Blues was beginning to regret his choice.

Indeed, he HAD DONE IT ALREADY!

Barely two seconds after entering, literally, inside the giant emerald with a Chaos Control that, it seemed, could also act as an inter-dimensional gap ...

... or a time gap, or Chaos just knew what else!

Blues blinked a couple of times, incredulous.

"Great, in the end it happened" he murmured, shaking his head slowly with a hallucinatory expression "I became TOTALLY crazy"

How else could he justify the scene he was witnessing?

He was looking a version of HIMSELF (If he had to guess, younger than him of four or five years), along with his former girlfriend Sally Acorn, absolutely ALIVE and kicking, who was fighting someone that Blues in his world knew as two half-notch criminals: Bean and Bark *, if he remembered correctly.

All at the edge of the forest where he woke up.

He leaned his elbow on the trunk of a nearby tree, hidden by a pair of thick bushes, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"Oookay, let's analyze the situation by logic" he mentally suggested to himself, squinting the emerald irises while watching Sally exploit Bean's absurd obsession with shining objects against the latter, urging him to chase the same "sparkling" bomb that up to a moment before the same intended to launch against ...

... well, againts Sonic.

How strange to think again that name, which he had not used for years, as a third person!

"Well, there are two things" Blues takes to himself "I'm undergoing the most disturbingly REALISTIC visual-auditory hallucination I've ever experienced, or the strange Chaos Control caused by Tikal, or someone for her, sent me somewhere in the past"

But could it really be the past that? Honestly he didn't remember at all having lived, not with Sally at least, an episode like this before.

So that made visual-auditory hallucination more likely, unless ...

"... Unless this isn't MY past" he concluded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Could it be an alternative time-line, this in which he was finished? Hard to say it, Blues didn't trust enough his memory (nor Tikal, to be honest), to be absolutely sure and then considering the highly unstable state of his psyche an hallucination was not to be ruled out anyway.

Well, having come to this conclusion, it was better to sit there.

Waiting and watching.

"GOT IT!" Bean trilled happily, grabbing his bomb before it exploded in his hands.

"Ah-ah! Nice one Sally!" Sonic congratulated laughing, just before get a fist from Bean's partner, Bark, that sent him straight into the orbit.

Aaand the Blue blur just flying down the hill after the forest.

Blues raised an eyebrow.

"Was I really so distracted when I was younger?" He wondered, beginning to feel some interest in the confrontation he was witnessing.

In the meantime.

"... Oooh, look" sneered sonic sarcastically when he landed in a slide down the plain "THE DESTRUCTIX! Just what I needed"

If he was surprised, the sprinter didn't show it, although he had finished straight, right in the middle of the famous group of mercenaries, who almost seemed to be waiting for him, seeing how fast they had surrounded him "Save yourself some pain and give it up, hedgehog!" Sleuth, the leader of the group, admonished him, with a grin of prematurely triumph stamped on his face.

"Six of you against one, little, me?" Sonic asked, bending his lips in his classic arrogant smile, not at all intimidated by the numerical disadvantage "This is not fair, for you! Don't you miss two people?!"

"You mean Scourge and Fiona? They bailed on us during that Enerjak mess, but who cares? We don't need them to finish THIS job" Sleuth replied.

"Suuuuure, you don't …"

"Box him in, guys!" The other blurted, turning to the rest of his group "Don't give him the chance to do NOTHING!"

"Oh yeah! Did you hear the boss, guys? Come on, get nice and close!" the blue hedgehog trilled while, without waiting for his opponents to decide how to proceed, he began to run in a circle at high speed, thus creating a small tornado that made the four fools, who had the idea to get too close, to jump into the air.

In that case it was Sergent Simian, Flying Frog, Dragon Wolf and Predator Hawk who happily went into orbit.

Or at least the first three did.

Hawk, from the height of his being a bird of prey quickly quelled the violence of the air currents in the cyclone caused by Sonic, moving towards in the center.

"Oh, don't worry about me, guys" the blue blur mocked them, continuing his run "I could keep this up all day"

"Pay attention Sonic ..." Blues hissed in a low voice, seeing the danger.

Aaaand well, not even the time to finish this sentence that the dangerous hawk with blue plumage swooped down behind Sonic, hitting him with an elbow to the jaw.

Blues shrugged his shoulders, sighing "... Forget it"

The umpteenth carelessness, imposed by too much security, cost dear to the hero of Mobius who found himself on the ground with Lightning and Flying waiting for him with open arms.

"Yeah! Give him a left! And another, and ...!" Beam urged from the top of the hill where he and Bark had been watching the fight with Sally.

"Damn, he can't do it alone" she worried.

"... And no dessert after dinner!"

"Ok you two, listen to me!" The princess exclaimed, attracting the attention of the two mercenaries who turned to look at her curious "I have a proposition for you: I want to hire you to Help Sonic, do it and I will use my pull as a princess to dimish your sentences and outstanding charges, and ... " she hastened to add, noting the doubting expressions of the two "... whatever amount they have offered you for this job, I will offer you the DOUBLE"

"Oh, so not work for Mogul" the crasy duck reasoned, incomprehensibly raising the fingers of the hand as if he was counting something "And work for you, for money ... and maybe some cupcakes?!" he ended hopefully.

"Sure! You have my word" Sally smiled, nodding energetically.

The two free mercenaries exchanged glances.

"Well, what do you say big guy?" Beam hummed to the partner who smiled "Easy money is easy money, right?"

"Smart move, typical of Sal" Blues smiled from his hiding as he saw the two jump off the hill, just in time before Sonic was stunned by Simian, with a concert of explosions caused by the duck's bombs.

"Nice, but …" the hedgehog stunned, blinking as Bark grabbed Simian by the shoulders, throwing him away "… Why?"

"Princely charm" was the response from Sally who came to his side, ready for action.

"I would have said: Corruption" Blues corrected with a knowing smile "But I suppose that's okay too"

 _If morality makes predictable, vice makes weak, all is knowing how to press the right keys, Blues ..._

The clash was again in a state of equilibrium in which the sprinter, although surprised by Beam and Bark's turnaround towards theirs colleagues, managed to keep the various opponents in front of him without problems.

However, it was then that Blues's ears snapped up, catching a strange movement not very far from his position ...

 **BANG!**

"SONIC!?" Sally shouted, opening her eyes with fear.

"Shit, that must have hurt" Blues hissed, sharpening his sight in the wooded stretch to his right, trying to figure out where they had fired from.

"Quick Drago, go get the van" Sleuth quickly ordered as the gorilla Simian was charging Sonic unconscious on his shoulder.

"Sonic ... !" Sally screamed.

At that point Fang showed himself, the weasel famous for his skills as a sniper who had changed the fate of the clash.

"Relax toots, he's just stunned" the weasel said mocking, lazily adjusting the barrel of his rifle over his shoulder.

"Let him go!" the princess growled.

"Or what, little girl?" Sleuth replied grinning "Do you really think you can take us ALONE?"

"B-But Bean, Bark ...?" she murmured, turning to the two turntables.

"Sorry Sally-Wally, we goofed on your job, so we might as well get paid for Mogul's" Bean said with his usual cheerful tone, as if he didn't really understand the gravity of the situation.

Seeing how the situation had arisen, Blues wondered if it wasn't appropriate to intervene.

But putting a couple things together, he thought it would be a stupid move, if not a suicide, to intervene alone against all of them, specially considering that their only goal seemed to kidnap Sonic, not kill him …

"... let's see, if they try to hurt Sally" the hedgehog finally decided "I will intervene"

"Now, what to do with the royal brat?" Sleuth wondered, aloud.

"You guys go on ahead and cash in" Fang proposed maliciously smiling at the girl "I have a score to settle with our princess"

"So do I" the Destructix's chief replied.

"Yeah, but I'm doing this for FREE" the purple weasel convinced him.

Ah well, if he put it in this way …

"Works for me" Sleuth decided, clinging to the side of the van as that was pumping up a large cloud of dust, taking Sonic away "See you back at the Casinò night!"

"Well, well, well, there're just us, uh? Princess?! "Fang began, straightening his hat over his head.

"I'm not going to beg Fang! If that's what you're waiting for "she blurted, hoping to mask the fear she felt behind those bold words.

"Of course not, that's not your style" the sniper retorted "But ... shoot you here and now is boring" he continued grinning "So, what do you say to play a game?"

Sally took a couple of steps back, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"A ... a game?"

"Do you think you can get into the Freedom HQ, BEFORE I decide to shoot you?" the malevolent weasel explained "Maybe in ten seconds?"

"Oh-oh ..."

"Let's find out together, princess! Ten, nine ... "

Sally had already turned to run when Fang began to count, settling better, meanwhile, the rifle in his hands.

Well, at least he was giving her time.

"Eight, seven, six ..."

Sally would never have managed to get to the Freedom fighters HQ before her tormentor reached zero.

"... Five, four, three ..."

It was this thought that led Blues to act.

"... Two, un- ... WOAAH !"

Blues slid down the slope below the Great Forest boundary so quickly that it was that for the sniper was as if he had appeared out of nowhere.

The hedgehog also put him down quite easily, an unexpected sweep of the ground with what he called his "good leg", that was NOT covered by the leg brace, and there you go.

The weasel found himself with his snout slammed to the ground. He didn't even have time to wonder what the hell had happened while Sally, unaware of everything, had already slipped safely through a secret entrance that led directly to the basement of the Freedom HQ.

Fang grunted in pain, instinctively looking for the barrel of his weapon, feeling blindly along the ground.

His face still half pressed into the dust.

"YAARRGHH !"

Blues's shoe hit his wrist at the same time his fingers tried to reach the rifle.

"Did you know that the wrist is made up of eight, small, bones ...?" a voice suddenly stated from above.

Fang looked up with pain, gnashing his teeth.

There was a moment he thought he became crazy, because his attacker didn't seem anything but a slightly, more adult, distorted, version of SONIC the Hedgehog who wearing a black coat and a dark smile, very different from the ironics and sure ones he was used to.

"W-Who the hell ...?" He gasped, feeling the eight bones creak dangerously under the porcupine's sole "Who are you?! Where do you come up from?!"

Blues shook his head, ignoring the questions and continuing to smile mellifluously "... And would it be enough for me to exercise just a little more pressure to crush all of them?" he finished asking, tilting his torso down.

...

 **Ehi guys! ... well, my English sucks but you should have understood it by now, be kind to me ok? Aaaand if you see something wrong or little understandable, tell me and I will try to explain as best I can ^^ I thank all those who are reading this story and have left reviews, it's nice to see that someone is taking an interest in this story.**

 **Love you guys!**

 ***** **From here on, my story will retrace more or less the events of the Sonic Archie Comics (from number 187! ^^) but with the presence of MY Sonic, Blues, as you can see.**


End file.
